


One Good Turn

by JohnAmendAll



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Wacky Races
Genre: Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAmendAll/pseuds/JohnAmendAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penelope Pitstop returns a favour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Good Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Partly for the DW100 prompt 'cartoon', and partly to prove _Doctor Who_ can be crossed with cartoons. Jamie and Zoe are to be imagined in their animated versions.

"It's very good of you to give us a lift," Jamie said. 

"Oh, not at all," Penelope Pitstop replied. "It was the least I could do after you helped me get my little ol' car out of that ditch. I declare, I'm still not sure how you did it."

"I'll draw you the triangle of forces if you like," Zoe said. "It's quite straightforward."

"Aye, that's so," Jamie added confidently.

"Well I never did," Penelope said. "But never mind that now. Wher _ever_ did you get that gorgeous skirt?"

"It was—" Zoe began.

"Not yours, dear." She looked at Jamie. "Yours."


End file.
